Good Things and Bad Things
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This is a request made by AmyPondEleven so here it is! Amy leaves the Doctor but he goes back to her 1 month later to discover...shes pregnant!


**A/N: Okay so this was a request story which I'm not sure about but i hope you like it. It is unbetad and also i'm looking for a beta so if you want to be my beta then let me know**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to the BBC as does matt smith...lucky dogs**

**This is dedicated to AmyPondEleven! You asked for it so here it is!**

* * *

Good things and Bad things

"Amy, you don't understand, I don't want to but I have to! It's gone too far, I should never have done that!" The Doctor chased her through the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the TARDIS.

"You regret it then" she sobbed back at him, eyes blurred with tears chest heaving as she continued to run.

"No, Amy, never!"

"Don't Lie To Me!" she practically screamed at him. "Take me home."

That had him stopping short, a look of complete horror took over his face. "Amy, please Amy you don't mean that."

She came back, tear stained face glaring up at him "I want to go home. I don't want to remember last night any other way than what happened and you are ruining it for me!"

"Amy, please, please don't leave me."

"Take. Me. Home." he turned away back towards the control room his eyes filled with tears as the little Scottish girl behind him ripped his hearts out and shred them, like he'd done to hers.

He had always loved flying the TARDIS, always felt a kind of thrill about where they would end up next but this time he dreaded every push of the button, every lever he had to pull as Amy made her way back into the room. They landed with a thump in Amy's bedroom.

The Doctor's heart was a lump in his throat, unable to speak to stop her as she made her way to the door not looking back once, the TARDIS door closed behind her and his eyes turned to the monitor watching as she sat on her bed, shoulders shaking with the tears, saying something over and over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" but there was nothing he could do except softly croak her name and close his eyes as he pulled the lever that would leave him floating in the vortex.

Once he was sure that they would not crash he stumbled towards her room, tears streaming down his face never before had a companion leaving hurt him so much. He found her room and collapsed on her bed breathing in her wonderful scent and whispered the words he should have said long ago.

"I love you"

_***1 month later - Amy time….1 day - TARDIS time***_

He had fallen into a fitful sleep tossing and turning as he dreamt of her. When he had woken his mind was made up, he had to go back to her, apologise do anything and everything but he had to get her back. She had his hearts and he couldn't survive away from her. He would get her back even if it killed him in the process.

Moving with renewed energy he sprinted towards the control room setting the co-ordinates for Amy's garden about a month after he had left hopefully giving her time to calm down and listen to him.

As soon as he landed he threw the door open and ran up to the house banging on the door calling for Amy. There was no answer no sound at all and he paused waiting, listening and what he heard made his blood run cold.

Amy screamed, loudly and in obvious agony, it was coming from her room and he had no time to wait for the door to open of it's own accord so he whipped out his screwdriver and directed the green light at the lock, waiting for it to click open and then flying up the stairs and stopping dead in the doorway to her room.

Amy, was pregnant.

"Hello Doctor, can I help you? Or have you just come to see how I'm doing a month later."

"A month? How are you this far a long after a month!"

"Oh I don't know, it's your chi- ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed again convulsing in agony clutching her bump that was rather large and looked like it belonged more to a woman who was 9 months along.

"Amy! Amy, oh god what have I done!" he cried scooping her up and running back into the medical bay of the TARDIS.

"Oh Amy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Again I have caused you pain, I'll get it out of you I promise"

"No!" she screeched clasping her stomach "you are not killing my baby!"

"But Amy, it's hurting you, you're body isn't made to suffer this kind of child even if it is only half time lord."

"You will not harm my child!" she ordered and he thought that she had never looked so beautiful as she did now.

"Alright, Amy I wont touch her"

"Her?" Amy stopped crying and was looking at him in wonder.

"Yes, she's a girl"

Amy laughed a brilliant smile lighting up "Oh my little girl"

"Our, little girl" the Doctor said quietly, so quietly that Amy wasn't sure whether or not he had spoken.

"Oh I love you little Mary, I love you" she crooned stroking her stomach.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here until the baby is born and then I can take you home" it tore him apart as he said it, he wanted her to stay but he did not want to force her to be with him when he had caused her such pain.

"Oh, right then, okay." Amy had looked away now refusing to look at him and his heart fell he had been hoping for protests for her to want to stay.

"I'm just going to go check on where we are" he murmured swiftly making his way out of the room not hearing her gentle sob.

_***Amy POV***_

She couldn't believe that he still didn't want her, she was carrying his child and he still wanted to take her home after. But she would never give up her daughter, never. She had already formed a link with the little one, a link that ran deeper than mere love. They were bonded as mother and daughter.

But still that didn't stop the heart breaking pain of knowing that the man you love still doesn't want you even after you go through absolute agony for him.

_He does._

Amy started at the cool female voice in her head looking around she dismissed it and continued to wallow in her grief.

_But Amy he does want you, he just thinks you don't want him_

Okay she definitely had not been imagining it that time. Who are you? She thought back.

_I'm the TARDIS of course._

So how can I hear you? Only Time Lords can and well Time Ladies I presume.

_Because you are one Amy, or you are still becoming one._

WHAT

_The baby inside you is changing you so that you can carry her properly. A Time Lord child needs its mother and since you are only human it is making you Time Lord so that you can stay alive long enough to care for it. You can essentially live forever now._

And does he know that?

_Yes._

And still he casts me away!

_No, Amy…wait!_

But Amy ignored the TARDIS and got off her bed in the medical bay and began to waddle her way into the control room.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger at the Time Lord one hand behind her back as she climbed down the steps "You knew what was happening to me!"

"Amy!" he gasped as he saw her "what are you doing out of bed"

"I've just had a nice little conversation with the TARDIS! Now I know I couldn't do that before so what has changed? Hmm" she paused sarcastically "Oh I don't know apparently im turning into a Time Lady! And you knew!"

"Amy, Amy you've got to understand too much pressure can cause premature birth I was going to tell you-"

"When I found out that I change when I die!" she paused eyes growing wide and clutched her belly, on the floor beneath her was a little puddle of water. Both froze and then moments later Amy cried out as the first wave of contractions hit her.

"She's coming!" she screamed. The Doctor who had been frozen dumb founded rushed forward and helped Amy back to the medical bay, once she was in he was promptly locked out by the TARDIS.

But I need to help her! He cried in his mind

_A birth is no place for you, now if you don't mind you will wait out here while I help Amy give birth to your daughter. Then you will tell her how much you want her to stay or so help me I will kick you out of here and it can be their home!_

The Doctor paced back and forth as Amy's screams got louder and louder and then suddenly another cry joined hers, a childlike cry, one known to occur when a newborn takes it's first breath of air in this world.

The door to the medical bay clicked open and the Doctor burst through stopping short at the sight of Amy and his daughter. Amy was cradling the little girl rocking her back and forth gently looking the proud mother the little girl had a head full of carroty hair and from what he could see she had little hazel eyes.

"Oh Amy" he sighed and the Scottish mother was alerted to his presence. "Can I?" he gestured towards the baby and she nodded holding their daughter out to him. He gently took her and looked down as she gurgled up at him he laughed when her tiny fist clutched one of his fingers but then she began to fall asleep and the Doctor put her in the little cot that had some how appeared by the side of Amy's bed.

"Doctor" she said when he sat down on the edge of her bed "I understand that rather than be lumped with me and a child you'd rather show someone else the stars but apparently I'm a time lady now so I was wondering if you could drop me off in Cardiff because I bet Jack knows more about this than me"

"No" she looked up shocked

"Well alright, I'll make my own way there it just would have been easier for the baby"

"Oh Amy, in one word, in one simple word that even you can understand" and with those familiar words he grinned as her eyes widened in recognition and swooped down capturing her lips with his own. "You are never, ever leaving my sight again. Ever. Do you understand me" he said once they had untangled from each other.

"Doctors orders?" she asked cheekily, he laughed pushing hair away from her face and he said what he should have said yesterday.

"I love you"

"I love you more" she whispered back

"Impossible, you only have one heart to love with, I have two."

"Wrong again alien boy, I'm alien now too"

"Oh yeah, this just makes it easier for you not to be able to leave now. And guess what, there's a nursery for her." he grinned slyly

"Where's that?" she asked weaving her fingers in his hair

"Next door to my room" he said

"Well then it'll just have to be my room now" she ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head down so that his lips hovered over hers.

"My thoughts exactly" he groaned and kissed her again.


End file.
